


Dreaming

by Pepperskullss



Series: Magi readers [2]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Blood, F/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 00:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14726706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepperskullss/pseuds/Pepperskullss
Summary: Sometimes dreams can mean more than just something made up.





	Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> Just a warning for people. If you do not like blood or violence of any kind PLEASE do not read.

Warnings: violence, blood

-

Those eyes scared you. Staring right at you with the intent to kill you.

Wrapped up in a scarf you struggled to get out but it was of no use as the male in front of you placed something on you, no strength meant you were going to die with those hands.

That smile scared you as it grew and his eyes got big and more intense showing that he really was going to kill you. 

The love of your life was going to kill you. 

How did it get like this?

He used you. He tricked you into loving him and even went as far to propose but then he turned on you; He licked his lips seeing how you were struggling. It wasn't supposed to be like this. You thought he was better than this, he was not like he was before you met him.

The scarf felt tight and the cold ground wasn't doing anything as Judal stood above you with a knife in his hand as those eyes looked more and more crazed as the second went by. 

"Oh f/n. Your struggling is making me want to keep you alive longer~" His voice even sounded crazed. Hearing him crouch to your level on to the ground you shut your eyes not wanting to see his face. He chuckled and brought the knife to your cheek rubbing the cold steel making you shiver.

This was sickening and just pure wrong. Nothing felt right anymore.

His breath hit your nose as his lips touched yours in a searing kiss that you didn't want, those lips were sinful as you tried to push yourself away not wanting to play his game anymore.

It wasn't fun but then his mouth opened as his teeth caught your lip and bit down earning you to scream from the feeling of your lip bleeding and pulsing from the bite. He laughed and brought those lips to your clavicle only to bite down hard enough to bring out blood. 

All you could do was watch the male bite various parts of our body earning a scream from you from each bite he made.

Everything hurt just as the last bite was on your cheek and then felt the cold steel of the knife again rubbing your stomach that was now exposed. Judal smiled before digging the knife into your skin as you felt it go in.

The feeling of the knife going into your skin and then dragged down was the most excruciating pain you had ever felt. It was going deeper as Judal started laughing harder and pressed into your shoulder making everything worse.

The way he was digging the knife into you and the laugh, this was it for you. 

This situation was getting worse as the blood started to pour out now, it was dripping unto the floor in a puddle as the knife went lower. 

Everything was getting darker and spotty, everything was hurting and the last thing you saw were those red eyes you thought you loved.

-

Opening your eyes you breathed hard. The dream felt so real, the sweat was pouring off of you and soaking the bed you were in. 

You held your head and sobbed from the way those eyes of Judal looked at you and the way he acted in your dream, you couldn't shake it off no matter what you could think of. His red eyes pierced your soul if that was possible and hurt like a bitch. 

Tears stained your sheets as they escaped your cheeks and ran down to the sheet of the bed. 

Opening your eyes fully now, they felt puffy and irritated. Looking around your surroundings you saw the man of your nightmare sleeping peacefully with his back towards you. 

You felt sick.

He couldn't revert back to his old self; Right?

Seeing as he was soundly asleep you gently threw the blanket off of you and got out of the bed to pull your shirt up checking if there was anything. You saw nothing on your stomach or any marks on your body were there supposedly was bite marks. Sighing in relief you put the shirt down and tip toed out of the room not wanting to wake the magician out of his slumber.

Getting out of the room, you breathed heavily and made your way to the baths to relax before you start in on chores for the palace.

-

Once out of the baths you smiled as now you felt relaxed and better from the nightmare. Everything felt fine until you saw a body with black hair leaning against the wall. 

Your heart started to race as your mind went to the way Judal acted and it made you stiffen. Seeing him again made you shiver in fear, those eyes, that smile. It made you physically ill. Not wanting to walk up to him to give your usual hug the only thing you could think of was to run the opposite way far away from him.

Judal saw you run away and frowned in confusion wondering why you had ran from. He never saw you in the morning which was unusual from the normal morning routine. 

One of the palace guards walked up to the male giving a slight nod. All Judal could do was wonder what got into you and whispered under his breath. "Whats wrong with her?"

The male walked off curious to why you acted like that and went off to find his favorite tree to eat his peaches.


End file.
